saturday surprise
by bushesRnotfun
Summary: Dani and her friends sammy and katie go to the beach and something awesome happens.
1. fun in the sun

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dani is at the beach with her friends, Sammy and Katie. They are playing in the shallow water.

Dani- Guys stop splashing me!! ahh! (getting splashed) Seriously! (splashes them back)

Katie- No. This is fun. Why stop fun right Sammy?

Sammy- Totally. (keep on splashing)

Dani- Well fine. But if you guys get any more water in my eyes, I'll kill you both!

Katie- Fine we won't splash you.

Sammy- NOT! ( splash some more)

Katie- Oh my God! Dani come here. (mouth drops)

Dani- No, I'm not falling for that warm water joke.

Sammy- No, she's serious this time. Come over here. (she pulls Dani over. They are huddled together in the shallow)

Katie- Do you see that guy over there with the long hair? He's totally checking you out.

Dani- The guy with the red trunks?

Sammy- Yeah. Isn't he the hottest thing ever?

Dani- Yeah but...

Katie- No buts. Go to your towel and dry off and he will totally go up to you.

Dani- No he won't.

Sammy- Yeah he will. I heard my brothers talking about it the other day.

What will happen?


	2. guy in red trunks

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dani goes to her towel and drys off. She puts on her cool shades, and turns on her ipod. She sits casually and pretends to be looking at the view. Meanwhile the hot guy had gotten out of the water and dried of as well. He walked over to Dani.

Guy- hey I'm Nick. (has on awesome shades too)

Dani- Hi I'm Dani. (turns off ipod) nice shades.

Nick- You too. Mind if i hang out with you for a while?

Dani- No not at all. ( she scoots over so he can sit with her)

Nick- What were you listening to?

Dani- Only the most awesome band ever.

Nick- Really? The Beatles?

Dani- Ok the second most awesome band ever. You might not have heard them. They're the Jonas Brothers.

Nick- Yeah I haven't heard of them, but I'll keep a look out for them. ( smiles.)

Ok I know what you're thinking... he has heard of them because he is one of them but just read on, it's a cute story.

Dani- So are you here by yourself?

Nick- No actually I'm here with my brothers. What about you?

Dani- Me too. I'm here with my friends. Hey your brothers wouldn't be called Joe and Kevin by any chance, would they?

Nick- As a matter of fact they are. Why have we met before?

Dani- (smiles) Nope. But your last name couldn't be Jonas. Cuz that would be too freaky.

Nick- Wow, you got me. My name is Nick Jonas. I guess it's your lucky day.

Dani- This is unbelievable. I'm at the beach with Nick Jonas.

I know she is a super lucky girl. He must look super hot in his bathing suit.


	3. the jonas brothers!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joe, Sammy, Kevin and Katie all decide to get out of the water and walk up to Nick and Dani.

All- So who's your friend?

Dani- Hi joe. Hey Kevin.

Kevin- Dude, you already told her who you are?

Dani- Katie, Sammy, This is Joe and Kevin, Nick's brothers.

Joe- Hi I'm Joe (winks at Katie.)

Katie- Hi I'm Katie. (smiles at Joe)

Sammy- Hey Kevin I'm Sammy.

Kevin- Nice to meet you Sammy. (smiles at her.)

Nick- Sorry guys. She figured it out. I didn't tell her anything.

Katie- Figured what out?

Dani- Can i tell them?

Nick- sure why not?

Dani- They are the Jonas Brothers.

Sammy- No way! The Jonas Brothers?

That huge group of people go back toward the water and talk. Nick and Dani are by themselves again.

Dani- Wow they owe me big time.

cliff hanger :)

Tell me what you think should happen. :)


	4. im gonna win her over

chapter 4

nick- for what?

dani- for hooking them up.

nick- yeah i guess they do. hey would you like to go out sometime?

dani- like on a date?

nick- yeah kinda.

dani- thats really sweet of you. but i have a boyfriend. if you want we could start as friends.

nick- ok as friends. its just this is kinda hard for me to do. it took me all this time to try to convince myself to do it. can you at least go with me as a friend? (thinks "im going to win her over. forget that boyfriend of hers. im fricken nick jonas.")

dani- nick. seriously i think you are incredibly sweet, cute, nice, understanding and all that awesome stuff. please dont take it too hard cuz i do like you too and im not trying to be mean.

nick- ok dani. i get it. were just friends.( gets up and walks away to walk the shore. leaving his rayban glasses on dani's towel.)

dani- nick! wait dont go! ( gets up and runs after him. she grabs his arm but he shakes her off.) thats not like him to do that. (says to herself. and walks to where her friends are.)

kevin- hey whats wrong?

dani- nothing.

joe- where did nick go?

dani- he went for a walk.

sammy- why didnt you go with him?

dani- cause he didnt want me to! jeez can you like stop with the 20 questions already?! (turns away and goes back to her towel.she sits down and starts crying.)

dani is crying for a good 20 minutes, until a gust of wind blows her towel lopsided. she feels something plastic rub against her thigh.she looks down to find nicks beautiful red glasses next to her. she puts them away to maybe return them.

ok i know this one is short but im running out of ideas for this story. and im no where near the middle of the series. if you have suggesions please feel free to let me know.


	5. too many people

chapter 5

it has been a few days since the jonas brothers encounter. dani had been feeling low too. she couldnt believe nick liked her. and on top of that she broke his heart. she was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.which had a very cute poster of nick. she sighed and her phone beeped. incoming text message. it was from katie.

katie- hey dani you havent answered any of my calls. sammy and i are worried please call me at this number.

dani- this isnt katies number.(while dialing)

person- hello?

dani- yeah is katie there?

person- no. whos calling?

dani- dani russel.

person- go away dani.

dani- nick?

nick- wow you know my voice.(sarcastic) now go away shes not here.

dani- nick. im sorry. i really didnt mean to hurt you. why are you getting so mad? we barely know each other.

nick- (pauses)... ill tell you if you will go out with me this weekend.

dani- will you be in town?

nick- that doesnt matter. will you go out with me?

dani- yes.

nick- great. saturday at 7:30.

dani- nick you dont know where i live.

nick- so? dont worry. i have people.

dani- you have too many people.

nick - i know. and my people say i have to go.

dani- then go.

nick- bye.

dani feels a lot better. but how did katie get his number? probably joe gave it to her. any way she still had a boyfriend. tyler called her and wanted to go out with her on saturday. yes at seven. dani told him she already had plans. btw tyler wasnt this really abusive boyfriend. but he was still not an angel either. he was just very superficial. dani started to wonder why she even liked tyler. they had been going out for over a year and he never had told her anything to show her he loved her.


End file.
